european_athletics_championshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
La Chanson 11
"Limunada" |windance = |vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |entries = 50 |return = |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = |null = |opening = |openingl = |interval = |intervall = |pre = |nex2 = | map year = 11 | col2 = #ffc20e | tag2 = Past participants that did not participate | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Participants that failed to qualify to the final }}La Chanson 11, often referred to as LC #11, was the 11th edition of La Chanson. It took place in Vilnius, Lithuania, at the Siemens Arena, following Lithuania's victory at the 10th Contest with "Superstar", performed by Beatrich. 50 countries confirmed their participation in the 11th edition. For the first time ever, Liechtenstein, Luxembourg and San Marino has participated, therefore making their debut. The contest saw the return of Bulgaria, Hungary, Iceland and Macedonia. Unfortunately, Armenia, Ireland, Kazakhstan and Latvia decided to withdraw. The 11th edition consisted of four shows: one quarterfinal, two semifinals alongside the grand final. The quarterfinal took place on 20 January 2018, the semifinals took place on 27 January 2018 and 3 February 2018 respectively. The Grand Final took place on 10 February 2018. Location Vilnius is the capital of Lithuania and its largest city, with a population of 542,664 as of 2015. Vilnius is located in the southeast part of Lithuania and is the second largest city in the Baltic states. Vilnius is the seat of the main government institutions of Lithuania as well as of the Vilnius District Municipality. Vilnius is classified as a Gamma global city according to GaWC studies, and is known for the architecture in its Old Town, declared a UNESCO World Heritage Site in 1994. Prior to World War II, Vilnius was one of the largest Jewish centres in Europe. Its Jewish influence has led to it being described as the "Jerusalem of Lithuania" and Napoleon named it "the Jerusalem of the North" as he was passing through in 1812. In 2009, Vilnius was the European Capital of Culture, together with the Austrian city of Linz. The name of the city originates from the Vilnia River. Vilnius is a cosmopolitan city with diverse architecture. There are 65 churches in Vilnius. Like most medieval towns, Vilnius was developed around its Town Hall. The main artery, Pilies Street, links the Royal Palace with Town Hall. Other streets meander through the palaces of feudal lords and landlords, churches, shops and craftsmen's workrooms. Narrow, curved streets and intimate courtyards developed in the radial layout of medieval Vilnius. The Old Town of Vilnius is the historical centre of Vilnius about 3.6 km2 in size. The most valuable historic and cultural sites are concentrated here. The buildings in the old town—there are nearly 1,500—were built over several centuries, creating a blend of many different architectural styles. Although Vilnius is known as a Baroque city, there are examples of Gothic (e.g. Church of St. Anne), Renaissance, and other styles. Their combination is also a gateway to the historic centre of the capital. Results Quarter-Final Semi-final 1 Bosnia and Herzegovina, Denmark and Lebanon will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 France, Israel and Lithuania will also vote in this semi-final. Final Voting grids OALC Organisation des Amateurs de La Chanson (more commonly known as OALC) is an international organisation that was founded in 2017 in Kraków, Poland. The organisation consists of a network of over 55 La Chanson fan clubs across Europe and beyond, and is a non-governmental, non-political, and non-profit company. In what has become an annual tradition for the OALC fan clubs, a voting poll will run prior to the main La Chanson allowing members from over 55 clubs to vote for their favourite songs of the contest. *Table reflects the voting results from all fifty-five OALC member clubs. Other countries * : * : * : The country withdrew from the contest due to financial cut-backs and internal problems within the broadcaster. * : * : * : Nessma stated that there is no interest in returning to the competition. Category:Editions of La Chanson